First Encounter
by KokoroNoKage
Summary: I remember you now. Takenaga Oda. I met you twice before. The first time was at a party. - Volume 5 . Ranmaru POV.


_**Title:**_ First Encounter

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Wallflower does not belong to me.

_**Summary:**_ "Takenaga Oda. I remember now! I've met you twice! First time was at a certain ball…"

_**Author's Note: **_Wow, it's been awhile since I posted anything…

_**NOTE: **_Can be interpreted anyway you want.

* * *

This was the social event of the century. Held in a fortress built back in the Edo era and completely renovated just for this purpose, it was a formal occasion that was strictly suit and tie. Anybody who was anybody was invited and expected to attend. It was the kind of once-in-a-lifetime experience that you'll be telling your grandkids about.

You know what else it was? Boring as hell.

Honestly, what in the world made my parents think that it was a good idea to bring their kid along? I'm twelve, for God's sake, what am I supposed to do at a business party?!

A quick glance around the room told me that I was probably the youngest person here. That's just great. I _really_ want to spend my Friday evening chatting to old geezers. I mean, gross. They're all, you know, _old_ and they only talk about business anyways. Sheesh, get a life people.

You know what the worst part is? All the women are at least twice my age! My skills at charming the fairer sex are legendary, I know, but apparently even I have my limits. Usually, I get a phone number or two. Here? I get a bunch of funny looks and the occasional "Are you lost, little boy?"

That kind of pisses me off. A lot.

So I'm kind of sulking in a corner. Not exactly the most exciting place, but honestly, nowhere was really that interesting. I mean, what is there to do around here? I'm bored out of my freakin' mind… and if that creepy-looking weirdo comes _one step closer_ I swear I'll kick him in the shins. Not just because I'm bored to tears, but that guy really looks like a creeper.

And that's when I first noticed him.

It wasn't hard. He was probably the only other person in the room that was under five feet. Standing there stiff as a board next to his parents, he looked awkward, like he wasn't comfortable in his own skin.

Now, I like to think of myself as a person who appreciates all kinds of beauty. Usually, that would mean people. _Female_ people, to be more specific.

But hell, the first thing I thought when I saw him was, 'He's beautiful.'

Don't get me wrong, I love women and women (usually) love me. They are called the fairer sex for a reason, with their slender limbs, soft curves, and delicate hands. There are millions of women out there that I wouldn't hesitate to call pretty, or even gorgeous.

But, this guy…this guy was different. I look at him and the only word that comes to mind is 'beautiful.' It's not that he looks girly (although, I suppose he does). It was just…something. He looked like something out of a Renaissance painting, striking and completely untouchable.

It's such a pity he isn't a girl. All that beauty, totally wasted.

I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose, stopping my thoughts and directing my gaze elsewhere so I didn't draw his attention. Now _that_ would be awkward. Ranmaru Morii, lady's man extraordinaire, did _not_ stare at guys, even beautiful ones.

"Ran-chan! Ran-chan, where are you?"

For a split second, I entertained the thought of just not answering. If I have to meet more fat, old men that call themselves my parent's business partners, I swear I'm going to shoot myself. But, it was my mother calling and you do _not_ disobey my mother.

"Mom? I'm right here."

"Oh! There you are. Why are you in such a dark corner? Are you trying to hide or something, Ran-chan?"

Well, apparently it didn't work…

"Of course not, Mom."

"Well, one should hope not! It's a party, have some fun!"

Yeah. Nothing more fun than hanging around with boring stiffs and drinking champagne, pretending to talk about the weather.

"Okay, Mom."

"Oh, but before you go off on your own again, there's someone I want you to meet!" Cue beaming smile.

Great. Apparently my evening is destined to be cursed by dull, old farts.

"Come on, Ran-chan, I'll introduce you two. I think you'll become great friends!"

Unlikely. Highly unlikely.

As my mom dragged me off (quite literally, I might add), I snuck one last glance behind me. You know, just out of curiosity. To see if he was still there.

Which he wasn't.

I'm not disappointed, if that's what you're thinking. Of course I'm not, that's just ridiculous.

My mom brought me to one of the many dining tables scattered around the room. Technically, there were supposed to be seating arrangements, but everyone conveniently forgot theirs to go greet various people and mill around aimlessly.

Dad was already seated, talking to two people I didn't recognize. He gestured us over with a wave of his hand and introduced us to the Misaki's, who were important investors in the Morii hotel chain. Then, it was the Tomoyo's, who were owners of some fancy restaurant, then the Takori's, the Nakam's, and the Himura's. It was a blur of introductions and overly polite greetings of people who appeared exactly the same in my mind. I honestly hoped that my mom wasn't too set on the idea that I would befriend any of these dullards because she would be terribly disappointed.

At this point, I was finding my shoes more interesting than the company. Oil tycoon? That's fantastic, good for you. Prince of England? Great, good to see you. It's not like I really talked to them, anyways, beside what politeness required. Who would you talk to if you were after business relations, the wealthy owners of a successful hotel chain or the twelve-year-old standing beside them? Yeah, exactly.

A small nudge to my arm and I looked up to see Mom beaming at me.

"Ranmaru," she began, turning toward someone else, "I'd like to introduce someone to you. This is Takenaga Oda. I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about."

I lifted my gaze from the floor and was shocked for two reasons. For one thing, this Oda guy was the one I spotted earlier. Actually, it probably shouldn't surprise me that much since he's the only one here that's anywhere near my own age. Of course Mom would find him and introduce us. For another thing, the guy really did look like some kind of statue. Not like the, 'oh, it's pretty' way, but a literal statue. Stiff, strict posture and this _aura_ that just screamed all business.

Takenaga Oda, huh? He was definitely different. Even the way he was dressed was different. A navy blue kimono in a room full of suits and ties. Well, it certainly looked formal, at least. I moved my gaze up to his face and-

_Holy cow,_ was it possible for a guy to look that feminine without getting some sort of surgery? He's got those really delicate features and sharp, pretty eyes. Well, they would have been pretty, if they expressed something besides detached apathy. It's like, whatever happens, he doesn't really care.

And that really irked me for some reason.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

His tone was exactly like I thought it would be. Controlled and reserved, but polite. It would sound robotic if his voice had been more mechanical.

Such a waste, though. He has a nice voice.

"The pleasure's all mine." Me, being the suave being I usually am, said this with a charming smile.

The kid didn't even blink.

I expected as much, but it was still kinda disappointing. If the guy ever cracked a smile, I'll bet he'd really be something to look at. Or maybe his face would break or something. Seriously, did he ever smile?

I wonder if he had a sister. Preferably an elder one. If she looked anything like him, I'd definitely date her.

Our parents made small talk for a bit, and we left shortly afterwards. It was getting rather late and my parents had to work tomorrow.

I turned back as my parents exchanged good-byes with nearly everybody. Call it an unconscious gesture, but I skimmed the crowds for a glimpse of blue and black.

He was tucked away in a corner somewhere. Even amongst the throngs of people, he looked isolated. It was like one of those 'What doesn't belong?' picture games I used to play when I was five. He would've been the first thing I would spot.

What was his name again? Wait…I think…

"Hey! Takenaga!" At this distance, especially with all the noise, he shouldn't have heard me. But he looked up anyways with a small frown.

For a moment, we just stared at each other across the room. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say. He wasn't even supposed to hear me. But now that we're here…

The saying goes, 'if you think someone needs a friend, then be one', right?

"I'll catch you around, okay?"

I really think I was totally out of it by that time. But hey. Good karma and all, right? Who knows? Maybe someday, this guy could become one of the best friends I'll ever have.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ As expected, Ranmaru was extremely hard to write. . I'm not completely satisfied with this, but I couldn't come up with a way to fix it… I'm considering a sequel about the kendo tournament, but since I know next to nothing about kendo, that doesn't seem likely to happen.

Feedback will be loved. ^^


End file.
